Falling Away
by Ayaka620
Summary: A sad Spashley Songfic.


Falling Away 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or South of Nowhere. That honor belongs to Tom Lynch and the N. And the song; _Falling Away_ is owned by Miguel Escueta.

A/N: Hello everyone! Wow! It's been so long since I've written any fanfiction, years I think. So, please excuse my writing if it's 'if-ish', I'm kind of rusty now haha. So yeah, well this is my first SON fanfic [and songfic. I hope you enjoy it and it's based off the song; Falling Away by Miguel Escueta, which I recommend that you listen to[click on the title if you'd like to hear it :D

_Here we go, it's crashing down around_

"Spence, please don't be like this," Ashley pleaded as she stared into my eyes. I stared back but turned away, unable to hold her gaze.

_through the speed as we try to define_

"You know how much you mean to me," she stated as she placed her hand underneath my chin and lifted my face as she stared into my eyes once more. "You believe me don't you?"

_doubts re-surface, waves you can't withstand _

I bit my bottom lip as I stared at the ground, unable to look at her. "Spence?" she questioned as she cupped my cheek.

I closed my eyes as I felt her touch but, shook my head as I took a step back.

"I don't know," I whispered softly.__

_we find ourselves here once again  
and we're… _

"You don't know?" Ashley asked sadly as she hugged her arms around herself. I nodded my head in response and bit my lip once more. "You don't believe that I love you?" She said in a raspy tone.

"Ash-"I began but was cut off by her voice.

"Don't Spence."

__

_we're falling away  
we're falling away _

"It hurts too much to keep hearing your excuses for rejecting me. I just don't know how I can prove to you that I really care." Ashley said as her tears began to brim the edges of her eyes.

"Ash," I sighed as I closed my eyes once more and felt my own tears rushing to the surface. "I just don't know if I can trust you anymore. Especially with what happened with Aiden."

_we're falling away from this _

"Aiden. It's always about Aiden," She stated bitterly and angrily wiped away her tears. "I told you before; I want you and only you."

"I know what you said before, and look what happened. You broke my heart Ash." I stated as I stared at her.

__

wasn't it enough to let you feel the sun?

"I gave up everything for you. I let you have all of me and you threw it back in my face." I said as my voice started to crack. "Now, I don't even know if it was worth it."

_am i not worth every fall? _

"I think it was worth it, and it still is." Ashley said softly her eyes now clear and filled with sincerity.

_we've gone too deep to just let this fly_

"I made a mistake Spence. I was too blind to see what was in front of me, and I let my selfishness take control." __

_so please hold on and let me save us  
please hold on and let me save us _

"I can keep apologizing to you, and keep asking for your forgiveness but that's all I can do until you _do_ forgive me. Because**this **goes both ways, I can offer my apologies but if you can't forgive me, than there's nothing that I can I do to fix it. I can keep trying but it'll all be just a waste 'cause the resentment will still be there."__

_how long must I weather this storm? _

"I know we've been through a lot, and I'm grateful that you've stuck by me for so long. But, I can only ask for so much from you," she said softly as she gazed at me. __

_i'm drowning into your condescending eyes _

I remained silent and only stared at her, unable to reply.__

_please bend for me, even just a bit _

"I'm hoping you'll give me another chance. So that I can prove myself to you and show to you that I really care."

_can't you see that i am already broken?  
and you're… _

"I don't know if I have anymore chances to give, AshIt's too hard because I know that there's always the possibility that you'll hurt me again. And if that happens again, I don't know if I'll be able to bear it." I replied and felt a tear slide down my cheek.

_  
you're falling away  
you're falling away _

"I don't know if I'll be able to pick up my broken pieces and put myself back together again." I whispered as I closed my eyes. "I-I just can't do this anymore."

__

_you're falling away from me _

"Spence, please don't shut me out. I know that we can make this work," she pleaded and took a step towards me.

_oh… can't you feel it? _

"Please…" she said as she extended her hand towards me.

_we are falling into the abyss that we just can't comprehend_

I stared at her offered hand then looked into her eyes, completely lost on what to do.

_oh… don't you know that _

Her eyes spoke volumes, but her mouth remained closed with only her extended hand as her message.

__

_some wounds just never heal _

"You've hurt me so much, Ash. I don't think I'll ever forget that pain."

_we're falling away  
we're falling away _

"So what are you saying?" Ashley said in a low voice, as she let her hand fall to her side." Are you telling me that we're over?" Her voice was completely broken as tears streamed down her face. She stared at my eyes looking for an answer but I looked away, unable to look at her any longer. I took a deep but shaky breath before speaking the words that would change our lives forever.

"Yes, Ashley…We are over."

_we're falling away from this _

_Fin. _

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Did you hate it? Did you love it? Please be a responsible reader and review. I'd love to hear your responses. And as I stated before; sorry for my writing I'm really rusty. so yeah….till next time!!!


End file.
